shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Calico Kidd/Personality and Relationships
Personality Calico is strong-willed, slightly Blood-Thirsty, and Lazy, often with a blatant disregard for rules. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants and However he wants, though he usually wants little more than to Fight or Just Lazing around and thinking of way to piss off the World Government. He is seen as one of the most Dangerous Pirate to Sail in the New World. He is considered on of the smartest Pirates in the new world Having Knowledge of the dangers that any pirates face every day and has a much better understanding of the world and its dangerous individuals (e.g. the Yonkou) than most other pirates. He possesses very bad manners such as asking a King and Mayor of a island or Town if they can lend him some money and his blunt lack of respect for any one he believes doesn't deserve it and his Sloppy eating habit. Despite these behaviors he remains somewhat polite, usually referring to the people he belive deserves respect with the respectful "-san" honorific. Calico also has a habit of Being at the wrong place at the wrong time, such as times like: *When Dragon appeared in Louge Town, and Saved Luffy From being caught by Smoker, he took a detour which related in him bumping into dragon after he summoned his huge gust of wind. *When Ace, and The Straw Hats were Trying to escape Smoker in Alabasta, Calico just happened to be in the same city at the same time *When he ended up walking into Kizaru, Kuma and Rayleigh on Sabaody Archipelago when he was on his way back in to the New World. *When everyone else was fighting the Maine captains at The Battle of Marineford, he ended up infront of the second line of Pacifista's After the two year time skip, His Personality doesn't appear to have changed much other that his newly respect for every and all women ( Reason's unknown as of yet). Relationships Crew Because he is the captain and recruited all the crew mates personally, Calico know's what they are capable of and as such has the utmost faith in his crews ability to take care of them self. Though not as much with strangers, Calico is always ready to protect and save his comrades whenever they are in danger, even at the cost of his own life. He has encountered many different individuals, ranging from family, friends and allies, to rivals and enemies. His interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since his rookie days. Friends It's notable that Calico has connections to some of the most powerful organizations or people, mostly through his exploits. Shanks Calico and shanks share a Complex relationship, they have to need to fight each other but they do every time they meet even if it is a short battle. They also appear to have a party after their fight's as if they are good friend's Whitebeard Not Much is known about their relationship other that the fact that Calico seemed to have some respect for him and willingly allied him self to him. Monkey D. Luffy Calico seems to have A lot of respect for Luffy after seeing him fight in the war and was even willingly admitted that he believes Luffy has what it takes to become the Pirate King. Monkey D. Dragon Relationship unkown other than that they meet numerous times. Portgas D. Ace Calico shared a strong relationship with Ace thou how is still unknown and will probably stay that way until the day he dies Silvers Rayleigh Calico became good friends with Silvers Rayleigh after they meet on Sabaody Archipelago During the whole Strawhat indecent. Marshal D. Teach Unknown Yonkou Unknown what his relationship other Yonkou are other than he has meet them and lived. Other Pirates Calico has many allies. Enemies Marines Rival/Enemy Pirates World Government Calico has also made enemies of the World Nobles after Raiding one of their supply houses and constantly stealing from them. During the Whitebeard War, Aokiji stated that the nobles have been clamouring for his Death. Calico also made a dangerous enemy out of Donquixote Doflamingo during the Battle of Marineford. The fact that Calico was able to ruin his Plans for the new era seemed to infuriate him. Other Neither of his parents or other family are known. References Site Navigation Category:1NF3RNO Category:Arctic-Fox Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Scythe User Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Human Category:Weapon Wielder